Dance Class
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: ONESHOT. Miriallia is working as a dance instructor and her first student is none other than Dearka himself! [Complete]


24 October 2004 

**A note from Starry:** I live! Ack, I apologize to all my reviewers and readers! I got a virus on my old computer and got all of my stories and chapters deleted. So if you read stories from InuKagLoveAlways that's a reason why she hasn't updated. (she's my sister and she writes Inuyasha fics) Anyways, Now that I'm using my uncles computer I am able to type out chapters and stuff but it'll take a while because College Essays keep me busy... So please be patient! Thank you.

About this fic, I did this fic for a lj community challenge. The lj community is called deamiri so if you're in that community (and have lj of course) then I guess you've read this fic there. This is my first Gundam Seed fic ever so it would be nice if you were to welcome with a big embrace into the Gundam Seed section here in ff dot net.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed.

**

* * *

**

**Dance Class**

When Miriallia Haww was told that she was going to be a dance instructor, she had smiled and said she would be glad to help people out. When she was told that her first student was going to be Dearka Elthman, she almost fell backwards.

She hadn't seen the Buster Pilot in ten years and that had made her become sad at the beginning of her stay in Orb. Time passed and she was able to move on a bit, and eventually her little heart learned to forget a certain blond.

Now, here she was standing in the middle of the dance classroom she had been assigned waiting for him, who was now 30 minutes late. She fidgeted with the hem of her white skirt and hoped that when he came in she wouldn't blush or do anything stupid. Why was she getting like this anyway? It's not like she still had feelings for him, right?

Her thoughts were soon broken when the door to the dance room opened and in stepped Dearka.

Miriallia held her breath and _just smile and hold out your hand_, kept repeating in her head. She almost jumped when the former Buster pilot acknowledged her and meekly smiled.

"So you're my dance instructor?" Dearka said, obviously embarrassed at the fact that Miriallia was the one to teach him.

"I guess, unless you don't want me to then I can go inform my manager that you're unhappy with your instructor..." She bit the inside of her cheek and forced a fake smile. Secretly she was hoping he wouldn't agree to her suggestion and change instructor.

Dearka shook his head and chuckled nervously. "No, it's ok. I'm quite satisfied with my mentor. Sorry about me being late but I had to ditch Yzak so he wouldn't know what I was up to." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled again.

Miriallia smiled and nodded before taking a step towards him. "It's ok. Shall we begin?" she asked, brushing out the invisible wrinkles in her skirt.

He nodded and took a step towards her. "Yeah, um let me just warn you, I'm not good at dancing and yeah..." He blushed and moved his gaze towards the floor.

"Well that's why I'm here, correct? I'm here to teach you how to dance." She flashed him a smile and extended her arms.

_I'm going to put my arms around him! Calm down Miriallia Haw, calm down._

Dearka shrugged before stepping into her arms and placing his on her hips. Miriallia stared at the ground and cursed herself for blushing. Why hadn't she gone with what Lacus had suggested? To volunteer as a rabbit care-taker.

"So why are you working here?"

She looked up and shrugged before looking into his eyes and answering. "I need money to continue with my photography class and they were looking for employees so here I am."

"Oh I see. How is your photography– Sorry!"

Dearka let go of her, took a step back and continued apologizing for having stepped on her small feet. Miriallia shook her head and told him to stop apologizing that it was normal for beginners to do this. She would have giggled but the face on the Buster pilot's face made her think twice. Her heart leaped and at that instant she wished she could hug him, kiss him and tell him he could step on her all he wanted. She shook that thought out of her head and walked to a little musical device and pushed the 'Play' button.

It wasn't long before the little classroom was filled with soft music and the couple was dancing slowly in the middle.

"You just keep one foot in between hers and the other one out. That way there's a small pattern. Your foot, her foot then your foot followed by her foot and you just have to work together and you'll have no problem," she told him, looking up and smiling.

"Ok, this seems easy I just hope I don't mess up and step on her feet like I did with you."

"You only stepped on me once so far and you're doing really well for being a beginner." She looked away and felt sadness tug at her. Who was this 'she' he was speaking about? Her mind was going through thoughts of who she was and of how he was a gentleman for taking his time learning how to dance to impress his partner.

"Thanks, Miriallia. I thought you were going to laugh at me for not knowing how to dance..." Dearka looked sheepish and smiled at the brunette.

Miriallia giggled and said, "No, I wouldn't laugh at people just because they don't know how to dance. That's mean and if I would have laughed you wouldn't have been too happy with me as your instructor."

Dearka shook his head and leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "If you would have laughed I wouldn't have wanted any other instructor but you..."

She stopped dancing and stiffened in his arms. Afraid to look into his eyes she just asked, "What?"

Miriallia felt as his embrace on her tightened and as she was pulled towards him. She felt her heart beat increase and she knew that if she didn't get away from him, she was going to need to kiss him.

"Dearka, I– Please let me go..."

"Do you really want me to let you go?" he asked with his voice husky and hot against her neck.

She shivered and subconsciously her grip on him tightened while pulling him. Realizing what she was doing, she let go of him and tried to step back but Dearka held her arm and pulled her again.

"Answer me, Miriallia. Do you want me to let you go?"

Miriallia stared up at him with her blue eyes and bit her lip to keep her from yelling out a NO! She didn't want him to let her go, but she didn't want to seem desperate.

"I– I–"

She was cut off when Dearka sealed her lips with his. At first Miriallia's eyes had widened and she had tried to push him off, but eventually she gave in. Her arms wrapped around his toned body and her eyelids slowly closed to hide her sky blue eyes. Her heartbeat had died down but she knew that once they broke the kiss, it would be going out of her chest.

The kiss made her forget all the time that had gone in between them. It made her forget about the whole world except them in that little dance classroom. She felt as his hand went down her back and how it sent waves of sparks through her spine. She really didn't want this to end, but she knew it had to...

Pulling away was the hardest thing Miriallia had ever done in her life. Her insides were screaming and crying as she took a step back and locked her eyes with his. Why did she break the kiss?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just couldn't help it..." Dearka looked away and ran his hand through his blond hair.

Looking away, she felt foolish for doing that to him.

With a frustrated sigh, Dearka took a step towards Miriallia and placed his hand on her shoulders, surprising her.

"Look, after I got dismissed I came down here and heard that you worked at a dance school. I got invited to this military ball and I don't know how to dance, so I decided to come here," he paused and smiled before continuing, "That's not the only reason why I came here. I also came here because I need a date for the ball and I wanted to ask you but I didn't know how you were going to react..."

Miriallia's eyes widened and her hands went up to her chest. He was asking her to the ball? She felt her legs want to give out but she didn't want to embarrass herself so she just smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't react in a bad way if that's what you think. I'd be really happy to be your date for the ball." She giggled and jumped to hug him. Could this get even better?

Suddenly the door opened and the manager walked in making the couple jump. Miriallia let go of Dearka and moved her gaze to the floor.

"Excuse me but is there something going on here?" she asked, one hand on her hip.

Blushing, Miriallia answered the angry woman. "I was teaching the gentleman here how to dance a slow song with his partner..."

The manager looked over at Dearka and only managed a smile when the former Buster pilot nodded and smiled.

"Very well, I'll leave you two to continue with your lesson." And with that, the fat manager left them alone, again...

"So you accept?" Dearka asked with a grin.

Miriallia nodded and smiled at the blond. Her insides were no longer screaming, but cheering and feeling all jittery. "Now Mr. Elsman, let's continue with your dancing lessons so you can have a successful dance with your partner." She giggled before extending her arms in the all too familiar dance stance.

"I agree with you Miss Haw. I wouldn't want my partner to have flat feet at the end of the night." He approached Miriallia and placed one hand on her waist while the other one interlaced fingers with her hand.

It wasn't long before the couple gracefully (with Dearka stepping on her feet a few times) danced across the room to the soft music that had been playing the whole time.

* * *

**Starry: **Please review and tell me what you thougth about it! Thanks. 


End file.
